fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
We Like Things Fast, OK?
We Like Things Fast, OK? is the fourteenth episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams spend a small amount of time in Switzerland before flying across the globe to Sydney, Australia. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must drive themselves to Zehendermätteli Restaurant and eat one Lindt chocolate each to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 2 = Teams must drive themselves to Brücke Haus Wüthrich and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must fly to Sydney, Australia. When they arrive, they must travel by train to Cabramatta, and find Freedom Plaza and find their next clue. |-| Fast Forward = The team who wants to take the Fast Forward must make their way to the Chinese Garden of Friendship. When they arrive, they must find the teahouse and both team members must drink a cup of foul-tasting tea to win the Fast Forward award. Andy and Jade won the Fast Forward award. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must travel by train to Martin Place and find Lindt Chocolate Café to receive their next clue. |-| Speed Bump = For arriving in last place in the previous leg, Marina and Mao must properly serve 30 desserts to customers before being allowed to continue. |-| Roadblock = The team assigned to perform this Roadblock must search through a tub of 4,000 chocolates, 20 of which are the same chocolates the teams sampled back in Switzerland, by tasting them. When teams have the right chocolate, they will receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams must travel by taxi to Bridgeclimb Sydney and find their next clue. |-| Detour = Choice A: In The Sky Teams must sign up to climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge. When teams reach the top, they can grab their next clue, then jump down onto a raft. Only two teams can climb at a time, and first come, first served. Choice B: To The Sky Teams must travel to Pylon Lookout. There, they must spot a race flag at the Sydney Opera House. What teams do not know that there is a "mock" flag with the center being white instead of red, with no clue. When they find the race flag, teams will find their next clue. |-| Route Info 6 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel to Circular Quay, then take a ferry to Taronga Zoo and search the grounds for Minnie. For coming in first place, Andy and Jade won a trip for two to Bali, Indonesia. Leaderboard * 1st place: Andy and Jade * 2nd place: Kumi and Ikebana * 3rd place: Ryo and Deply * 4th place: Christine and Sparkle * 5th place: Camilla and Azura * 6th place: Marina and Mao * 7th place: Ann and Violet * 8th place: Linda and Mae * 9th place: Lexy and Berri * 10th place: Klein and Leo (last place, eliminated) Trivia * This episode's title was said by Klein to a taxi driver in Switzerland. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race